Unrequited Love
by hisachan1815
Summary: Being a student is hard but, being in love with your teacher is harder... Most of all, painful... What will you do if this will be your last chance to tell him your true feelings? Will you still keep it for the sake of your friendship or say it and leave a painful remark in his heart when you left? An Oc story starring myself and Leorio! XD Leorio X Hisa... Please R&R Arigatou!


** Guys… my heart seems to explode! *cries* Sorry… I'm just feeling bad so, I wrote this story that came from my real life. Not all of it of course! XD**

** Okay this is it, Leorio and me in a story? Oh my gosh! He is my teacher here… I want him to be like the person that had been the reason of this feeling for a while. (I'm not saying I'm inlove with somebody huh! I just have a heavy feeling…) and I love Leorio too! I even dreamt him to be mine someday… but how… *cries harder***

** Alright, "A True love never opposes, complains, and stops although being hurt by the consequences… It just accepts and accepts, gives and gives without taking anything back"**

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own Leorio… I just want him to be the person who will portray the role of being the important person for me… (Not a boyfriend…) *winks***

"_**Unrequited Love"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hisa… stay here for a while, I need to tell you something."

I nodded my head as a sign of agreeing. I went back to my seat and looked at my classmates who are walking out of the room. Classes are already finished yet, Leorio-sensei told me to stay for a while. What does he want to say to me?

Finally, the students were gone leaving him and I. For me, it's too awkward, I cannot even start a simple conversation or ask him like other students does. I know this is wrong but what will I do; I also don't want to love him.

It's my entire fault. Thinking the way he acts upon me was so sweet made me fall for him and I really regret this thing. I regret that this happened on me because, I am always hurt.

He called me and told me to go beside him. He gave me this smile and I flushed red of course but decided to look away. "Hisa, I want you to be the first one to know this; I will be married next Month."

I gaped at what he had said, my eyes widen and I felt that it is starting to water but, please don't fall now. I can't take sensei seeing me crying.

But what will I do? I didn't know that he has a fiancé or even a girlfriend and now, I will know that he will be married and what's worse is I love him. Should I show him bitterness or happiness?

He seemed to be so happy and I don't want to ruin it so, although it is hard, I showed him the latter. "Glad to know that sensei…" I said as I smile at him. I was about to turn away when he spoke again.

"Want to know why I let you know first?"

"Huh? No need…"

I said, letting out a small smirk although my back is turn to him. But he just told me why even I didn't ask for it. "Because I see you as my little sister…"

Finally, tears flooded on my eyes and it found a way to escape, so, I hurried outside and just raise my hand as a sign of goodbye.

After that, I ran all over the street towards my apartment. I stumbled on a rock and that made my handkerchief fall down but, I just stood up and left that there.

As I enter the keys trough the knob, I cry hardly; feeling the hell-like pain in my chest and my breathing became harder.

Upon entering, I closed the door and ran towards my room; throwing myself on my mattress. Being in love with your sensei is too hard. It is as if I am playing on a forest that is full of traps. You never know what will happen if you ever let your guard down.

I should be happy right? Finally, he decided to settle up with the girl of her dreams but, why am I like this? He sees me as a sister… Oh thank you for making me more miserable…

So, I decided to stand up and removed my uniform on my body; changing it with my white pajamas. Hoping this hurt will lull me to sleep or just take me to my eternal slumber. My phone rang, his name appeared and I immediately picked it up and answered him with my trembling voice.

I felt the tension between him and I, he started to panic when he heard my sobs. "Why are you crying?! Don't tell me it's nothing! Wait for me, I'll go there…" Oh no, why does he shows me that he cares. I hate it!

I decided to clean up myself and just played as if I am sleeping although I'm still crying.

Finally, some knock came from the door. I heard his voice calling my name anxiously because although how much I want to open the door, I still don't want him to see me like this.

He tried to call me again and again but I didn't bother to even hold my phone, instead, I kicked it make it shatter to pieces. I don't care; it still can't beat the pain in my heart. No parents, no relatives, grew in an orphanage and now, no love. I should be dying if I'm like this.

His voice seems to fade away; perhaps he felt tired and finally left. Yeah, that's him. The thing that hurts me a lot is… Why me? Why should I be the first one needed to know?

Is it because we both spent our lives in the orphanage? Yes, I am younger than him but as I remembered, he became my playmate before and only love and friend.

As I reminisce, I finally slept and let myself rest for a while.

I was awoken by the sunlight that reached my face, what had happened last night? I can't remember. So, I just took a bath and decided to go to school.

Shocks, as I opened the door, I saw him there, sleeping peacefully. The fierce pain struck me again but it is more painful; emotionally and physically.

I grabbed onto my chest because it hurts a lot and walked passed him; not even bothering to woke him up and ran to school.

He arrived late, I don't care… Again when the class ended, he called me again and talked to me. But the thing that surprised me was when he touched me. Teachers shouldn't touch their students whenever they're in school unless if it's an accident or needed.

I immediately took my hand and that seemed to shock him. He stood up then gave me an unhappy look.

"I won't beg for you to tell me what happened yesterday but now, forget that I'm your teacher and answer me, are you angry at me?"

"No sensei… why would I?"

I am surprised with my tough answer, there are also no tears that came and my eyes were full of determination. So, he tried to hold me again but, my inner anger seemed to explode and it happened. "Don't you dare to touch me again!" I said; forgetting that were still I the school and turned my back at him.

"Hisa? What is-" I want him to know that we aren't like before, we couldn't be friends again so, I spoke, wishing my words will wake him up.

"Leorio-sensei, we're not children anymore… Remember, you're working in this school where I study so don't act as if we're close… We are not friends anymore and can't be… so, let's cut off our communication outside this school and act normally… Please."

I am astonished at his answer. "Okay, if that's what you wanted… Forget the fact that I first told you what will happen to me. You may go." I turned to him then bowed my head then finally, walked out of the room confidently.

It hurts but I need to do that… It hurts a lot!

I reached a waiting shed then clutched onto my chest again, it is aching painfully and I can't take it now. It often happens to me but why it is more painful this time? I cannot breath and I feel that I will die.

I felt my eyes wanted to close and my body felt heavy but before it happens, I manage to mumble this: "Sensei..."

**Normal POV**

Hisa slowly opened her eyes but she can't do it, she just relies on listening on her surroundings and heard a familiar voice.

"Why do this need to happen on her?"

"I'm sorry to tell you sir but she has a heart failure and it is severe… Her heart is too weak to work properly. We cannot assure if she'll ever wake up if we took away her life support…"

"You're wrong! She is tough and she will survive!" 

"But her heart is failing… Now, I can say that her life is only relying on this machine, we cannot perform a surgery because her life is in critical condition and there is no heart donor for her."

"Can I?"

She was surprised at what she had heard; Leorio told the doctor that he will donate his heart for her? But it can't be! That is truly impossible.

"Sir, all you can do now is to prepare yourself for the next things that can possibly happen to her. I'm sorry…"

After that, the doctor left Leorio with Hisa because this can be his last time to see her breathing. Hisa can possibly die anytime now…

_Maybe, this will be my last hours in this world but I still don't want him to cry for me. _She heard his voice again and it was as if pleading her to just open her eyes and let him see her like she is before.

"I didn't know that you have a heart disease… But please, open those eyes again and let me see your smiles once more. Let's prove to that doctor that he is wrong."

_ Alright, I just need to open my eyes and show him not to worry because I am happy, I deserve this anyway… No one will love me if he'll go away too so, I'll just choose to rest even I didn't have the chance to tell him that I love him. So please, just for a while let me borrow my strength once again… I just want to apologize._

She tried to open her eyes and finally, did it. She saw Leorio weeping beside him and telling himself what he should do. Then the girl seemed to call the Leorio without words; her sensei looked at her with those sad eyes and was about to call the doctor when Hisa spoke.

"No… need…"

She said again like she usually says before whenever he suggests. Her voice seemed to fade away but it didn't matter, at least it stopped Leorio. The guy hugged her and thanked her for coming back.

He managed to smile even though he knows that he can lose Hisa now. At least, he saw the girl like this once again.

That made Hisa cry and finally, her tears flow but Leorio shushed her and wiped her tears with his fingers gently.

"Don't leave me… I'm pleading on you… don't…"

"I can't… I want to rest sensei… I can't take… the pain that I feel… whenever…"

Her voice faded again so, Leorio seemed to finish his sentence with what he thought Hisa is about to say. "Because of me right? What did I do this time…?"

Her chuckles came so soft and that made a pain crept on the other's heart but, instead of telling him what's wrong, "I'm sorry…" she just said as she cries harder.

Her sensei shushed him and told her something that she didn't expect. "You want to cut all of our communication to avoid me? All this time, I've been hurting you right? I'm really sorry too…"

He said to Hisa but the other felt the pain in her chest again. It is as if her heart was took and been punched hard. So, her weeping was replaced by a sad smile, she didn't answer Leorio again and slowly closed her eyes.

A moan of pain escaped her lips and that made Leorio hug her tightly. "I don't care what the others will say to me but don't leave me because… I think I can't do anything without you by my side."

Hisa placed her hand on Leorio's back, she wants to hug back but she can't. She wants to tell him that she loves him but she is afraid that it will bother Leorio more so; she just kept her mouth with that sorrowful smile and let the fate do whatever it wants with her.

_Thank you for being the last person that my eyes saw… I wanted to rest myself from suffering. And although I can't say it to you directly, I still love you but l needs to say… goodbye…_

Her eyes shut tightly and she let out her final breath. Her expression now seemed to be happy unlike earlier. So, when Leorio realized that she decided to leave him, he took her hand and told her.

"If you gave me a chance, I should have held this… hands more before. But how can I do that? I cannot even tell infront of you that I love you… even in your last breath…"

He said as he buries his face on Hisa's still body and weeps badly.

She loved Hisa more than the girl knew but, didn't have the chance to say it because he chose to save their chaste friendship than his own happiness. Another thing was his profession; he cannot love a student of his own. Because of that, he really can't confess at Hisa.

"I'm a… total failure! I thought this hiding could save you but I didn't realize that I am hurting you more… I should have told you that than deciding to start a new… life with someone just to… escape and forget my love for you… I should have known if you love me or not… I'm really sorry!"

It is so painful that although she died, Leorio didn't know her true feelings but Hisa did that to lessen the ache that her death will bring upon Leorio. She wanted him to live his life happily unlike he lived hers.

But sadly, by taking her eternal slumber and saying that she will do that to prevent herself from being hurt. She didn't heard Leorio saying that he loves her. But at least for now, her lonely heart would stop from bleeding more.

Wrong Love at a wrong place and in a wrong time is not totally a mistake. No one wished to experience love so; no one can blame us for doing it. But the hardest is realizing a love when it's too late. Hisa thought that she had experienced an unrequited love on her lifetime because her love was wrong.

All her life, she's been in love with a teacher but instead of complaining, she accepted all of the consequences of it but our hearts are made with a particular limit and hers reached that that's why, although she doesn't want it, she needs to stop and take a rest.

We are all equal in the eyes of love that's why we cannot choose the person to love and the time to love him. Even it is too late…

-Owari-

** Sorry for making this so emotional… I just wanted to let out what my heart wants to say. Upon writing this, tears flows on my face… I wish my life could be like Hisa… she's my oc even I am her… XD**

** Thank for reading… please R&R.**


End file.
